Agents of SMUT
by Zoroark3496
Summary: Given that skyeward is having some rough waters, my friends and I thought it would be a good idea to start a series of 30 days of smut. *this is posted on FF almost two weeks after we started*
1. Animals

Animals

Prompt 1: Jealousy

Maybe Skye should have thought this through. The thought doesn't really find a way into her mind until after Ward already has her skirt up and strumming her clit like a string on a guitar. Skye can hear a low groan in the room but she doesn't know where it came from.

Oh, the groan came from her.

Skye wishes she could get her fingers to work their way onto Ward's belt but for some reason they seem buried in Ward's hair and trying to create a bald spot but for some reason Ward's hair is stronger than she is.

 _He's always been stronger._

Skye tried to start undoing Ward's belt but when his fingers pinched her clit roughly between them all Skye managed to do was slam a blast of vibrations into the floor beneath the table they were making out on.

Was there a scream?

Yes, there was a scream. It was Skye's.

Ward didn't stop there. He grabbed Skye roughly around the waist and stood her up on shaky legs. His mouth started leaving a trail down her neck eliciting a frenzy of shivers in Skye's body as Ward's mouth tasted the sensitive flesh.

Ward bit down roughly on Skye's pulse point making her muscles tense. Skye ripped Ward's shirt open, sending buttons flying to the floor.

"Eager, aren't you?" Ward whispered huskily into Skye's skin.

"Shut up and fuck me." Skye spat out. She wasn't in the mood for the games.

But Ward was.

Ward took a gentle hold of the wrist connected to the hand Skye was using to force his pants and pulled it up to his lips where he kissed the inner skin.

Skye saw something in his eyes she'd rather not name. Not now, not ever.

Skye cupped the back of his neck and pulled Ward's lips back to hers.

She didn't want to think about what she was doing.

Ward shed the shirt he was wearing and Skye let her hands roam greedily down his torso. She moaned her appreciation into his mouth.

Ward took a firm grip of her breast and Skye's gasp broke their kiss.

"She was just a mark, Skye." Ward breathed before pulling Skye's shirt up over her shoulders.

Skye could only groan when Ward pulled a breast out of her bra and started sucking on the hard nipple.

"Ward, Grant, stop teasing and get on with it. Please." Skye breathed out.

Ward shed his pants and boxers, freeing his proud erection to Skye's hungry gaze. She started panting when the head rose above his naval at attention.

Ward took a firm hold of Skye's hips and moved her underwear aside. He plowed into her without a moment's notice and Skye threw her head back in a lust-filled moan.

Ward remained still as Skye adjusted to the feel of him. Her walls clamping down on his member trying to suck him in deeper.

"Are you going to start moving or do I need to be on top for this?" Skye grunted out impatiently.

Ward took the hint and started a slow rhythm of slowly thrusting in and out of her, drawing out the pleasure.

"Ward, if you don't pick up the pace, I'm going to shoot you in the dick after this." Skye grunted out.

The pace picked up and Ward's frenzied thrusts into Skye's core brought her voice up in pitch as she clung to whatever she could reach as the pleasure mounted.

Skye's second orgasm washed over her and Ward paused his movements.

"What are you doing?" Skye gasped out. Her entire body was vibrating.

Ward didn't speak. He kept a firm hand on her hips and pulled out. Skye whined at the loss of him. Ward turned her around and Skye braced her arms on the table, her round ass barely touched by her skirt.

Ward, fed up with the clothing, ripped Skye's skirt clean off of her. He felt the firm skin of her ass between his fingers and Skye groaned at the contact.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Skye was inching her ass closer to Ward's dick, missing the feel of him inside her. The resounding slap that followed did not deter her, if anything it made her want him inside her more.

Ward took the initiative and plowed back inside of Skye. Skye's scream of pleasure echoed off of the walls.

Skye did not get any respite, however, as Ward took up a brutal pace slamming his rod inside of Skye. She didn't mind. Skye could handle rough. She preferred it actually.

It wasn't long before a third orgasm worked its way through Skye's pleasure-addled body. Ward followed soon after, slumping against the table. He kept his weight braced on his forearms.

Skye's breathing was labored. She was exhausted. Ward kissed a nonsensical pattern on her neck before taking her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Still jealous?" Ward joked tiredly.

"I wasn't jealous." Skye bit back with what little malice she could manage.

"Whatever you say baby. Let's go to bed." Ward scooped Skye up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. Skye wrapped her arms around Ward' neck before laying her head against Ward's sweaty pec.

She wasn't jealous.

 _She wasn't._


	2. Sparring Gone Hot

The Second Rule of Fight Club

DON'T FUCK IN FIGHT CLUB

Prompt 2: Sparring Gone Hot

Skye could get used to this side of Ward. The side she saw of him before the HYDRA reveal was nice and all, but this one was a cocky little shit that was doing all kinds of dirty things to her mind.

He also didn't take it easy on her when they sparred. Granted, Skye was a lot better fighter than she used to be and her Inhuman genes included some tougher skin overall so maybe Ward just wasn't as scared of hurting her as he used to be.

Ward took Skye's forearm roughly in his hand and spun her into the padded wall. She bounced off and turned to face Ward.

That was when it hit her.

The stains on his shirt.

The tension in his arms.

The tent in his shorts.

Why were her legs made of gelatin?

"Should I even tell you that I am swimming in my shorts right now?" Skye attempted to joke but Ward just grabbed her shoulders and brought her off the ground to a searing kiss.

God she loved that he didn't have the same restraint anymore.

Skye slipped her tongue past Ward's lips and started clawing at his midsection trying to get a grip of his shirt.

She hated him in shirts.

Ward took the hint and released Skye's shoulders so he could shed his shirt.

Skye pulled down the zipper on her black sports bra and let it fall from her sweaty body.

Both of their eyes glazed over at the sight of the other's naked torso. Ward licked his lips and Skye felt her body start vibrating from the arousal.

"Pants," Skye wheezed. Her voice wasn't working any better than her legs.

Ward took it a step further and picked Skye up and carried her over to the weight bench in the room.

Mack's weight bench.

That thought got pushed to the back of Skye's mind as Ward started gnawing on the sensitive flesh of her collarbone. He was definitely going to mark her and keep Skye from wearing low-cut shirts for a while but the mixture of pleasure and pain she was feeling kept Skye from getting angry.

Skye swiveled her hips and in addition to Ward's groan and the hardening of his erection, Skye managed to swing Ward around to where he sat down on the bench.

Ward moved his lips down and took a taut nipple into his mouth making Skye throw her head back in bliss.

Ward starts working his way back up to her lips, taking the time to trace a line up her throat with his tongue making Skye mewl happily. The volume increases when he ties his tongue with hers.

"We really shouldn't do this here." Ward spoke against her lips.

"Do you really want to walk through the base half-naked to our room or just get on with this?" Skye teased and grinded herself against Ward's crotch making him bury his face between her breasts.

"That's what I thought." Skye gasped out when Ward started running a hand down her curves to cup her round ass.

Ward lifted her off of his lap to pull his shorts down enough to free his erection. Skye shed her yoga pants and straddled Ward's hips. She guided his erection into her heat and Skye's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Skye grabbed the weight bar above Ward's head and used it as leverage to drive Ward's erection into her slick heat over and over again.

Skye's moans were growing in volumes and eventually Ward just smashed her lips to his to keep the others from overhearing.

Mack was already going to be severely pissed off when he found out what they did to his weight bench. Ward wasn't interested in what the others would do to him for breaking their hearing.

Skye's tightened grip on the bar and the way it was vibrating told Ward that Skye was closer to the end than he was. He started meeting her thrusts more violently much to Skye's loud approval.

Skye came with a scream before Ward saw white and fell over the edge with her, spilling his seed inside her welcoming body.

Skye laid her head on Ward's chest and attempted to catch her breath.

"I don't think this is how May wanted our training to go," Ward kissed Skye's forehead as she let out a small chuckle.

"Well, maybe she should have thought of that before she stuck us in a room together." Skye replied before kissing Ward once, then twice. "Do you want to put your clothes on and take round two to my bunk?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ward replied.

* * *

Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson watched the screen in abject horror while May held a small smirk on her face.

"Alright, pay up." May demanded.

The others slid stacks of bills over to May.

"Told you to never gamble." May said before walking away.


End file.
